Closer To The Edge
by FireAnne47
Summary: He knew it had been a bad idea to send him on that mission. Sure, he'd been on missions before and they had mostly gone off without a hitch each time, but something inside him had just screamed at him that this was a Bad Idea. Of course, in his line of work, it's difficult to follow your instincts when there are orders given and to be given. Parental Roy/Ed.
1. Chapter 1: It's Never Simple

(AN) Hi everyone! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? I think I published my first story here when I was a freshman in highschool, and now I'm a junior in college! Time sure does fly but if you couldn't tell, I'm still trapped in the FMA void. I just rewatched a few episodes to wind down after an exam and I thought, why not give the whole writing thing a try again. I'll have to warn you, I'm an engineering major so I don't write in a story format all that often. Be gentle with me please haha! If you've ready any of my other stories, you know I can't write a first chapter to save my life, so this is going to be a bit dry. I'll try to update soon, but I have some work to catch up on and an exam to prepare for. Let me know what you think and I hope you'll stick around to see the next chapter!

(Do we still have to do this? Doesn't everyone already know I'm too poor to own FMA?)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's Never Simple**

He _knew_ it had been a bad idea to send him on that mission. Sure, he'd been on missions before and they had mostly gone off without a hitch each time, but something inside him had just screamed at him that this was a Bad Idea. Of course, in his line of work, it's difficult to follow your instincts when there are orders given and to be given. Just this once though, he wished he had listened, wish he had caved into his gut feeling. It was too late now though, there was nothing to be done about what had happened.

Roy sat at his desk and let out a heavy sigh as he read over the report once more, recalling the events that had led him to this point...

There had been a series of incidents out west over the past several weeks and none of the men he'd sent out previously had been able to handle it. Of course, he should've realized sooner that it takes an Alchemist to catch an Alchemist. After three failed attempts at apprehending the self-proclaimed "Demolition Alchemist", Roy came to the conclusion that regular military personnel weren't going to cut it. He sent out a summons to any State Alchemists in the city, requesting their presence if they weren't already engaged in another military activity **.**

Really, Roy should've seen it coming. There weren't many State Alchemist in East City to begin with, but there was no possible way that there was only one other available besides himself. The morning after he sent out the memo, exactly two State Alchemists arrived at his office.

Colonel Roy Mustang had been the first to show up at his own office, as was expected. Even if he didn't want to be the one to go out west to handle some deranged criminal, he couldn't very well not show up to work.

Major Edward Elric arrived not long after, throwing doors open as he went. He definitely didn't want to be sent out west either, but he also understood that he couldn't ignore a summons from a superior. He did have the decency to treat the Colonel's door a bit more gently, after he'd received a particularly disapproving look from the Lieutenant one of the first times he'd ever slammed the office door.

"Good morning, Edward," Riza greeted as the boy entered. She gave him a small smile before returning to handing out the day's allotment of paperwork. "You're here to see the Colonel, right?"

"Yes, I got the memo last night. What's this all about anyways?" Ed hadn't bothered to read the message too thoroughly. He'd just gotten back from buying train tickets with Al, and he wasn't exactly pleased that their plans might be put on hold.

"The Colonel will explain everything in a few minutes. We're still waiting on the others to arrive, but I'll let him know you're here." Riza checked the clock and peeked out into the hall. The summons had stated to be in the office by 9:00 am, and Ed had been fashionably late as usual. Now it was nearing 10:00 and no other Alchemists had yet to make an appearance. Seeing as no one else was likely to show, Riza stepped into the Colonel's personal office and announced Edward's presence. After a moment, she stepped back out. "He's ready for you."

Ed nodded and headed in, eager to get the meeting over with. The Colonel was probably just going to berate him for causing unnecessary damage or costing the military too much money. He made a small noise to get the Colonel's attention, who was currently diligently going over a document.

Roy looked up from the latest mission report and nearly fell out of his chair. _'You have got to be kidding me. He can't be the only Alchemist available.'_ He sighed and motioned to the empty chair across his desk. "Good morning, Fullmetal. Although, you might disagree with me once we're finished." Roy groaned internally. It wasn't that he doubted the kid's skills as an Alchemist or a combatant, but he was a just a kid and he never did like sending him off to do the military's bidding. "There's an issue out west and I need to send a State Alchemist to handle it. Looks like you've drawn the _short_ straw this week, Fullmetal."

Edward chose to bypass the height insinuation. "What! Why do I have to go? Can't you send someone else?" He wasn't shouting, but he certainly wasn't subdued about it either.

Roy put up a hand to tell Ed to calm down and continued, "You know as well as I do there aren't many State Alchemists in East City as it is, and with the annual exams coming up, and all the skirmishes down south, there are even fewer who are readily available. I know you want to be searching for the Philosopher's Stone, but this should only take a few days. If there was anyone else I could send, I would. But right now, you're the only Alchemist around."

"Whatever." Ed tried to sound casual as he crossed his arms and huffed a sigh, but he couldn't completely hide the disappointment in his voice from his superior. "Just give me the damn details already so I can get it done. Now Al and I have to change our train passes."

Roy pulled out a copy of the mission report and handed it to Ed. It seemed to finally dawn on him that he was sending a child to apprehend a man who caused the destruction of an entire company building, killing three people in the process. He didn't think it would be an issue for Ed to catch him, he was just a man holding a grudge after being fired from his job, but Roy winced at the thought of Ed chasing down this murderer all alone. Sure, he'd have Alphonse by his side, but Roy wanted a little more peace of mind. "I'll be sending Private Walsh with you."

"Oh come on! Al and I have dealt with worse before. We can handle it on our own." Ed rolled his eyes and continued to read the report. He was upset that this man hadn't been caught yet after causing three people to die, but he also didn't need a babysitter.

"This guy may be an amateur Alchemist, but desperation will cause people to do terrible things. Private Walsh is going with you and you do not get a say in it."

Ed got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made to leave. "Fine, but he better be able to keep up. I'm not slowing down if he can't handle it."

Just as Ed was about to reach the door, Roy spoke up. "I'll send the full details to your barracks by this evening. You'll leave with the Private tomorrow morning. And watch yourself, Fullmetal. Don't get cocky."

Ed just waved as he walked out, shutting the door a little harder than necessary but still not slamming it. The damn Colonel could at least have sent him with one of his team members. At least they all knew each other and usually got along well. Ed hadn't ever even heard of this Walsh guy before, and figured the Colonel was just trying to stick him with a new guy.

As Ed left, Roy ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. Private Jeremy Walsh was a newer recruit, but he'd ranked pretty high in the academy and had a knack for catching small details in the thick of things. He needed field experience, and Ed needed someone with military training to watch his back. It would be a simple mission. The "Demolition Alchemist" would be captured and in custody, awaiting a hearing for his crimes. Ed would be back in a few days, disgruntled and claiming the whole thing to have been a 'waste of his time', but unharmed nonetheless. Yes, it would be a simple mission.

But really, when was it ever?


	2. Chapter 2: A Sign at Sunset

(A/N) Hello! I bet you guys thought I wasn't gonna update? Well tbh I'm surprised I did too haha. This chapter is probably still a little boring, but I gotta give you guys some background before we get into the good stuff. And thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the positive feedback and the nice comments. To the one reviewer who said they were hooked on Private Walsh, I am apologizing in advance because I am gonna do this kid dirty in another chapter haha. Again, I apologize if this is dry. The good stuff should start coming in the next chapter and the really good stuff soon after that. Ok I love you all and please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Sign at Sunset**

Joseph Crane had always been regarded as quiet man who lived a quiet, uneventful life. He worked for the same company, at the same desk, with the same daily task for 25 years. He was a simple data collections employee, and he poured over the same documents during his entire time at the company. He arrived every day at 9:00 am, poured himself a cup of coffee in the same mug, and sat in the same chair for the next 8 hours while he took the expenditure and sales data from the previous day and compiled it into one document. At 5:00 pm, he would leave and, presumably go to his home. His coworkers didn't know if he had a family or if he maybe enjoyed the life of a bachelor, and they'd never bothered to ask. Crane was a quiet man who preferred the routine of his job and wouldn't be unhappy if this was all he had to do for the rest of his life.

As it tends to happen occasionally, the company had lost a fair amount of business over the years and couldn't maintain its expenses. Crane knew this, of course; he was the one who collected all the profits data. He'd noticed the decline in business, and guessed that cuts would be coming. But he'd worked for the company for 25 years now, and figured it was unlikely that they would cut him. He was a quiet man who'd kept his head down and always did his work. Nobody had ever really noticed him, and nobody would pay him enough attention to think to fire him.

So when the Human Resources representative approached him at the desk he'd sat at for 25 years, Joseph Crane was not quiet.

 **...**

"This guy had better hurry up or he'll miss the train! Do you see him, Al?" Ed checked the station clock and watched as passengers began to file in for the train heading west. It was scheduled to depart in ten minutes and Private Walsh was nowhere to be seen. "The Colonel said he'd meet us here. Did the idiot forget to tell Walsh or something?" Ed grumbled as he reached for his suitcase. He and Al were leaving with or without this guy.

Al suddenly perked up as he peered over the crowd. "I think I see him, brother!" Al waved a little to catch the Private's attention.

Jeremy Walsh was a tall, built kid. He'd just graduated from the academy, and he still looked pretty young. His red hair and freckles reminded the boys of stories of leprechauns they'd read as children, but the height promptly cut off the resemblance. He greeted the boys with a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head. "Hey guys! You must be the Elric brothers. Sorry I'm late, my ma' wanted to send us off with some breakfast."

Jeremy opened the pouch he'd been carrying to reveal several muffins. The scent immediately wafted through the air, causing Ed's stomach to growl as remembered skipping breakfast. So maybe this guy wasn't so bad. "It's no problem, let's just hurry on the train."

The train ride over may have been long, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant. Initially, Ed thought for sure that Jeremy would be a dunce and would just slow down their assignment. However, Jeremy slowly but surely won the boys over and they became fast friends. It wasn't hard, since the boy wasn't all that much older than the brothers and he didn't treat them like children, as most of Mustang's crew usually did. And he was so personable that it was hard not to like him.

"I've heard so many stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist. Back home, you're a real hero! My little sisters love hearing stories about you. Is it true you really faked out that mining guy and bought the town for the people? That's gotta be my favorite story." Jeremy had recalled all the stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist he'd told his siblings, receiving mostly embarrassed responses from Ed. He wasn't used to being this flattered by someone in the military.

Ed rubbed the back of his head and broke off another piece of muffin. "They're not really exciting stories, but I'm glad your sisters like them."

"So why'd you join the military, Jeremy?" Al chimed in. He was receiving just as much praise as Ed, and apparently was also a main character in a lot of the stories Jeremy liked to tell.

The Private looked out the window to view the rolling hills and dots of flowers on the horizon. "My dad had been in the military, and he'd always been my hero. He would come home every night telling the best stories! I'm not sure if half of what he told us was really true, but we sure loved to hear them anyways." He had a nostalgic look in his eyes. "He died in Ishval during the war, while saving one of his friends. I know my ma' would've rather I'd gone to college, but I wanted the chance to protect people and go on all those adventures too, so I joined the academy."

Alphonse was entranced by the story, but Ed found himself a bit indifferent. He admired the Private's desire to protect people, but to follow in his father's footsteps seemed unnecessary.

"How about you boys? I'll admit, I thought it was a bit odd when they told me a twelve-year-old became a state alchemist. I thought for sure they'd just been mistaken."

Ed nearly spit out his drink. He never really spoke with people long enough for them to ask him why he joined the military and he didn't have a believable story prepared. "Well, you see…"

Al suddenly cut in, "Since we grew up in such a small town, there wasn't really any outlet for our alchemy. Lucky for us, Colonel Mustang came by and offered Ed the chance to take the state certification exam. It just seemed like a better use for our skills."

Jeremy seemed to buy the story for the most part. "That makes sense. Alchemy is still a growing field so I bet a small town wouldn't really have a need for it." He turned to Ed, "I thought you were the one with the state title though? Why didn't Al take the exam?"

Ed smiled nervously and gestured to the armor. "He's still in training, you see! Our alchemy teacher has him on a strict regime and he can't take the test until he'd finished!"

Ed and Al held their breath as Jeremy pondered the answer. They let out a sigh when he nodded. "Alchemy training sure sounds tough. I wouldn't want to go through that."

Ed quietly laughed and leaned back into the seat. _'He's nice, but I don't know how much we can trust him yet. Besides, he doesn't need to know about it.'_

 **...**

The rest of the ride continued in relative silence with brief intermissions of small talk. They arrived in Callaway by mid-afternoon, grateful to be off the rickety old locomotive. The town was nowhere near the expanse of Central or East City, but it definitely had attracted a few businesses. Office buildings and apartment complexes lined the streets, and people hurriedly pushed past one another to get where they were going. A few small stands stood in front of a large office building, selling food and magazines.

Ed bought himself and Jeremy a quick bite and then pulled out a scrap of paper with an address on it. "I guess we should check out the office he destroyed first. That way we can get an idea of how he's using his alchemy."

The walked a mile and a couple blocks east, stopping to ask for directions a few times on the way. _'This would be easier if the guy would just come to us.'_ Ed thought, annoyed. He figured once wind got out that the military had sent more people, the "Demolition Alchemist" would make an appearance. So Ed made sure to mention that he was a State Alchemist sent to apprehend Crane to every person they spoke to.

They reached the sight of the initial attack as the sun began its decent. Ed's eyes widened in shock and Jeremy's jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

There, in between two still standing and untouched buildings, lay a pile of rubble nearly perfectly crushed into dust. A few larger chunks of concrete stood out like daggers amongst the ruin. The thoroughness of the destruction was impressive enough. But the two buildings on either side that had once been touching the office had been left unscathed, and that was truly remarkable.

"How could anyone have survived this?" Ed thought he heard Jeremy whisper that, but he couldn't really tell since he'd been thinking the same thing.

On top of the pile of crumbled concrete lay a sign, untouched in all the destruction.

"Mills & Lathe Manufacturing"


	3. Chapter 3: Tears That Won't Fall

(A/N) Hello! I apologize for the delay, but I've been working on my Halloween costume all week and it's taking me forever. I'll give you a hint, it's based off a character in this story. I'll have to post pictures of the final product somewhere so you all can see! Anyways, I figured I should probably tell you when this story is set. I'm thinking it's right after the boys return from Liore, but before they meet Tucker and Nina. It may not be completely compliant, but it's as close as I can get. And look! Finally some action! Also, I should warn that the descriptions might be a bit graphic, so please don't read this if it'll make you uncomfortable. I love you all and I don't want to cause anyone to be uncomfortable. I'll quit squabbling so you all can read the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tears That Won't Fall**

The sight of the destruction was unsettling, to say the least. Edward and Alphonse had seen their fair share of devastation plenty of times due to the nature of Ed being in the military. This wasn't even in their top ten worst encounters. Ed had seen worse, they both had. But this just seemed so _mundane._ It was a simple manufacturing company, just a building where small prototype parts were machined. It was reasonable that they'd had to make cuts. Aluminum and steel machining was becoming more popular with the widespread use of Bridgeport over the past few years, and the small company couldn't keep up with the demand.

Ed noticed a large bolt protruding from the wreckage and winced. Three people died in the explosion and following collapse. He noticed the dried blood by a broken milling machine and shut his eyes. Were one of the victims impaled by any of the machinery? Did Crane know people were inside? Ed understood full and well the capabilities of someone drenched in desperation, but Callaway just didn't seem like the kind of place where people were brought to that level.

Alphonse's armor clanked as he walked closer to the rubble. "Brother, this looks like alchemy."

Ed gave a hum of agreement and stepped over some chunks of concrete. He squatted down and moved a few pieces away from the base. "I'd say he destroyed the foundation. It looks like he transmuted it so it couldn't hold the weight of the building. I'm surprised he was able to contain it so only this building was damaged. There's hardly a scratch on the other two."

Jeremy had been silent since they'd arrived. "I've never seen alchemy like this up close. They have us work with alchemists in our training, but this is entirely different. I thought alchemy was supposed to help people?" His voice held a hint of sadness in the last remark.

"There's a lot about alchemy they won't teach you at the academy."

They finished their investigation quickly, Ed and Al garnering all the information about Crane's alchemy the could find, and Jeremy writing a description of the scene. The last two officers who'd been assigned to the case had also taken reports of the sight, but Jeremy took a third for good measure. He was known for catching small details, so maybe he'd caught something different.

The three headed towards the hotel rented for them a few blocks away. Ed and Jeremy would go over the reports from the last two officers to determine how they would approach Crane if and when they found him. Al decided to review their alchemy findings so they wouldn't be caught off guard if he attacked them first.

Little did they know, their encounter with Crane was going to happen sooner rather than later.

…

Whispers drifted in and out of Ed's mind: a quiet laugh here and there, but mostly just soft words and stories. He opened his eyes and blinked away the morning light. The clock only read 7 am, but he was conducting an investigation so he needed to get moving. They may have stayed up a little too late the previous night, but there was a lot of information to cover. An initial report and two detailed investigations had a tendency to be lengthy.

Alphonse noticed his brother starting to stir. "Oh, Brother, did we wake you?"

Ed yawned and stretched, placing his feet on the dingy carpet floor. "Nah, it's fine, Al. We need to get going anyways."

"Where do you think we should start today?" Jeremy was spreading jam on some toast and looking over the case documents. "The files say Crane tends to show up once he hears the authorities are in town, but he also makes a real mess of things when he attacks. We have his last known address, but I'd doubt he'd be there. And his only known family is up north."

"He clearly hasn't left the area, which means he hasn't finished getting his revenge." Ed took the toast Al had brought up for him, and finished it in a few swift bites. "There's only the one company location, but none of the executives were there at the time. My guess is he's planning on going after them next."

Jeremy shuffled through some papers and pulled out a few sheets. "Well, the manager owns another shop across town. And the HR representative that gave Crane his termination notice lives in an apartment complex just outside the city. There haven't been reports of any other attacks, but the military has been in the area since the day after the first attack."

Throwing on his coat, Ed walked towards the door and signaled for the others to follow. "We'll start with the HR guy. Crane took this personally and the face that fired him belongs to that person. And even though we may not want to cause a scene, the sooner we draw him out, the sooner we catch him. Put on your jacket, Walsh, we want the town to know that there's new military in town."

…

Apparently, word spreads fast in Callaway. The group made a couple stops to ask for directions, making sure to flaunt Jeremy's coat and Ed's pocket watch. Even though it was still decently early in the morning, people were already out and about and the streets were bustling with activity. Ed would later blame the crowd for his delay in sensing the oncoming danger.

From a group of people waiting by a crossing sign, a scream broke through the mundane chatter and dust filled the area.

"It looks like our man came to us!" Ed shouted as he covered his eyes and peered towards the chaos. He turned to Jeremy. "Make sure everyone is out of our way and get ready to back us up!"

Jeremy nodded before running towards the crowd. "Yes sir!"

People scattered and cleared quickly with Jeremy pointing the way, and as the dust settled, a figure appeared.

Joe Crane was as average looking a man as you could imagine. He looked like your typical Amestrian man. His demeanor was not unfriendly, his eyes held no benevolence, his words were not harsh. He looked like a brother, a neighbor, a childhood best friend. He looked _normal._ And that's what made him truly terrifying.

Crane waved his hand to clear the air and took a step forward. "I didn't imagine the state would send another officer, especially since the last two couldn't quite catch me." He put his hands in his pockets and walked closer to Ed, focusing his gaze on the child. "You best get out of here, son. Your armored friend might be fine, but if I have to fight this military boy things might get a little messy. I'd hate for you to get hurt."

The brothers were taken aback by his words. He seemed _friendly_ and Ed wasn't sure this was the right man. He definitely matched the description and even admitted to having the military after him.

"Hey! I am a State Alchemist! And you're coming with us!" Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, sending cement hands towards Crane to capture him.

In an instant, Crane raised his hand and just as the transmutation was about to close around him, they burst apart and fell to pieces. More dust filtered low to the ground and Crane sighed. "Why on earth would they make a child a state alchemist. Please just go, I have no intention of killing children."

Ed gaped as he halted his assault. He mentioned killing so casually, as if he were discussing going to work or getting groceries. Ed couldn't be hindered by Crane's disposition, he had to keep fighting so no one else would be hurt. "I'm not backing down!" He sent another attack, hoping the sheer force of the transmutation would knock Crane off his feet. Unfortunately, it was a repeat of the previous attempt and the concrete crumbled in a flash of blue.

" _A flash of blue… he's performing alchemy without drawing a circle…"_ Al took the opportunity to go after Crane and they went back and forth with their transmutations while Ed devised a plan. He quickly realized that the cuffs on Crane's wrists had transmutation circles etched into them. _"He isn't destroying our attacks, he's just transmuting them into broken shards."_

Alphonse was forced back as Crane decided to go on the offense. He created a split in the pavement, wrapping the excess material around Al. The boy was undeterred though. "Just come quietly! We don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Jeremy finished directing people away from the scene and unholstered his gun, aiming it at Crane. "Put your hands over your head and get on your knees!"

Crane gave a sideways glance to Jeremy and shook his head. "When will you all learn that I have no quarrel with the military. This is a personal matter, and I'd appreciate it if you all would leave. I'm getting fed up with your intrusions."

He turned towards the nearest building, which happened to be a several story office complex. By this time, a crowd had gathered and was peering through the windows, watching the events below unfold. "I hate to have to do this, but I don't have time to entertain you any longer." He knelt to the ground, placing his palm flat on the street. His cuff began to glow and the ground rumbled. The walls on the building's first floor started to crack, and a loud crumbling sound filled the air, coupled with muffled screams.

"He's going to destroy the building!" Al ran towards the office and quickly drew a circle. Pillars shot up from the ground and held the building up as it began its collapse. It slowed the crumbling cement, but Al had to hurry to draw more transmutation circles to keep the building from falling apart.

During the chaos, Crane attempted to escape and ran down the street, turning a corner. Jeremy followed immediately, but Ed hesitated. He didn't want to leave his brother behind.

Al clearly sensed this and, without stopping his work, shouted at Ed. "Go, Brother! You have to stop him! I can handle this!"

Reassured, Ed turned and started to run. His coat billowed behind him as he picked up the pace. _"Al's right. If I don't stop this guy, he'll just cause more problems. Hopefully Jeremy slowed him down."_

Ed rounded the corner and saw Jeremy crouched behind a piece of rubble, panting. "Ed! I landed a shot on him, but it's barely slowed him down!"

Sure enough, Crane had a bullet wound in his arm which slowly trickled blood. However, it definitely had no effect as he continued to cause waves of destruction. The pavement was torn to pieces, and small buildings lay crumbled in the street. Fortunately, it seemed that no civilians had been caught in the crossfire. People in an apartment building peered through their windows, some on phones dialing the authorities and others holding onto their loved ones.

The bullet may not have slowed him down, but it certainly pissed Crane off. "I'm done dealing with you!" He threw his hands on the ground and both of his cuffs began to glow. Just like with the office building, the apartment complex started to crumble.

"Shit!" Ed clapped and started to reverse the damage done by Crane, but it wasn't enough. A chunk slid off the building and crashed right next to Ed, who was still trying to save the building. People were wailing, and Ed could faintly hear a baby crying. There were so many lives at stake, he couldn't fail now.

Jeremy jumped into action and fired more rounds. "You son of a bitch!" He closed in on Crane and landed a few more hits, none fatal though.

Ed was too preoccupied trying to stop the building's collapse to pay much attention to the ongoing fight. He couldn't get the cries of the people out of his mind. _Help me! Oh god, we're going to die! Somebody save my baby!_ He closed his eyes and tried to block out the voices. He transmuted more support structures and started to successfully stabilize the apartment. He didn't want to leave it if he wasn't certain it would be safe, so he continued to transmute until he was satisfied with its solidity.

Suddenly, as he finished his last transmutation, the world seemed to fall into silence. There were no gunshots, no screaming, no structures collapsing. Only his own heartbeat sounded in his head as he turned around. He hoped, _prayed_ , that Jeremy had been able to stop Crane. But praying had never worked for Ed before.

…

 _Blood._

 _Too much Blood._

Ed's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock. _"There's too much blood."_

Underneath a large chunk of debris, Private Walsh was trapped, being crushed by the weight of the cement. His eyes stared blankly at the sky as blood trickled from his mouth and pooled around the rubble.

Ed's feet wouldn't move. He was glued in place, frozen by shock. _"I need to move. I need to help him. I… I need to move."_ A groan escaped him as he forced himself to move forward. He collapsed on his knees by Jeremy, hesitant to move the rubble as it could cause more damage.

"Private? Walsh?" Ed asked quietly. The Private hadn't moved since Ed had knelt beside him, his knees dipping in the pool of blood. Jeremy's face was ashen, and his chest was crushed in a way that should have been impossible. His eyes were dull, staring at nothing.

"Jeremy?" Ed's voice cracked, and he couldn't hide the hint of desperation. Deep down, he knew that even if he was alive, there wasn't anything he could do. Moving the debris would just cause Jeremy to bleed out faster, but not moving it meant he wouldn't be able to get help. Regardless, Ed was certain it was too late.

" _No."_ Ed squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. His whole body tremored with rage and sadness. Suddenly, he got to his feet and lunged at Crane, who'd been nursing his bullet wounds for a few minutes.

Crane was too wounded to run, but that didn't stop Ed from throwing punch after punch. "You bastard! You damn _bastard_! How could you!? You _monster!_ "

Ed had beaten the man bloody by the time two metal gauntlets grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him away. Ed fought against the hold. "Let me go!"

"Brother! It's over! The military sent backup and they're going to arrest Crane!"

Ed stopped fighting and turned around to face his brother. "Al, he-"

Al shook his head. "I know, Brother. Private Walsh is dead." Al's voice seemed to ring a little more hollow, and his eyes dulled.

Ed bowed his head, holding back his tears. He couldn't cry, not when Al wasn't able to. It wasn't fair. _"If I'd been a second quicker, I could've saved him. But I wasn't, and he's dead now. It's all my fault."_


	4. Chapter 4: Words That Sting

(A/N) Sorry about that, kiddos! Last semester really caught up to me in a bad way and this semester isn't going much better haha. But with the return of FMA to netflix, my motivation has been revived! Also if you remember, I said I was working on a Halloween costume in my notes from the last chapter, and I actually finished it and wore it to a party! You can see it on my tumblr here: post/166800458877/heres-my-edward-elric-costume-it-took-me. Besides that, let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Tbh I'm pretty hype for the next one.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Words That Sting**

Roy sat at his desk with his fingers laced and his elbows resting on the surface. He stared forlornly at the document that lay before him, wondering just how things had come to this. It was supposed to have been easy, but things had just gotten messy. He'd read the unofficial report three times, wanting to make sure he had all the details. The Joseph Crane mission had been successful, but not without sacrifice.

The Colonel knew he should feel more remorse for the fallen soldier, but he couldn't seem to muster the focus to do so. His thoughts were lingering on the alchemist sent to handle the situation. This wasn't the first mission where Ed had lost someone, but the boy never took it well. The first time someone had died while he was on a mission, the boy had locked himself in his dorm for three days with just a stack of alchemy books and half a loaf of bread. Havoc had been the one that finally snapped him out of it, and none of the others were quite certain how he did it. After that, and though it was infrequent, Ed managed to keep himself pulled together.

Roy just hoped he'd be able to do so this time around.

"Sir." The Lieutenant drew his attention from the sheet. She stood perfectly still at the front of his desk, holding a stack of papers that would no doubt find their way to the men on the other side of his door. "Mrs. Walsh is here."

Roy nodded and carefully placed the paper in one of the drawers in his desk. These meetings were never easy, and he dreaded the upcoming conversation. "Send her in."

Moments later, a short, red haired woman shuffled into his office. She took the seat in front of Roy's desk after he motioned for her to sit. Roy cleared his throat and mentally braced himself.

"Mrs. Walsh, I regret to inform you…"

…

The train ride back to Eastern Command seemed to be flying by much quicker than the ride out had been. Ed stared dully out the window, watching the drab scenery go by. There were two stops left before the East City stop, and then the train would continue further east. Ed hadn't slept a wink since they'd captured Crane, and the exhaustion was becoming apparent.

The boys had only stayed one extra day in the town, just long enough to repair the structural damages to the compromised buildings. And for Ed to stare at the hotel ceiling all night, but that was a minor detail. They'd left Crane in custody with the MPs, who had immediately boarded the next train east. A few others took care of the legal matters, and another took an account of what happened from Ed.

Neither Ed or Al had been happy about the outcome of the mission, but Al was taking it in better strides than Ed. The older brother had been relieved when Al confided that he hadn't actually seen the murder, but had gotten there just in time to calm Ed.

" _Some older brother I turned out to be… needing to be comforted by his kid brother."_ Ed shifted in the uncomfortable train bench, resting his chin in his left palm. They were nearing the next stop, and he was thankful for the opportunity to stretch his legs. And soon, they'd arrive at Eastern command.

Sleep still eluded Edward, and he craved the reprieve from his thoughts. He couldn't seem to turn his mind off long enough to catch his breath. He couldn't even help the despairing thoughts that floated through his head. They bombarded him at every waking moment, but he couldn't seem to coax himself into sleeping.

They stopped for a few minutes to stretch in small town and were soon back on the train. Ed tried to take his mind off the mission by watching his brother. He was covered in little scuffs and nicks, just general wear and tear from their time on the road. And come to think of it, Ed's arm and leg could use a little up keep as well. They were already headed eastward bound, so an extra stop out wouldn't be too terrible.

Ed leaned forward and knocked against Al's armor. "Whaddya say we make a stop in Resembool to see Granny and Winry? I'm all out of oil and you need some polish, and besides, they've been harping on us to come back for a while."

Al perked up and nodded. "I think that's a great idea, brother!" He suddenly stopped, remembering why they were heading east in the first place. "Oh, but you have to see the colonel first. And he'll probably have another assignment for you."

Ed waved him off and smirked. "I'll take off at the East City stop and you go on ahead to Resembool. If I tell the Colonel you're already out there, he can't send me off on another mission for at least another couple of days."

Al considered this for a few moments, then agreed. "Will you be alright on your own, brother?"

The East City stop came into view over the horizon. "I'll be fine, Al. It'll only be a day. Just don't go wandering off and getting into trouble, okay?" Ed gathered his suitcase and moved closer to the edge of his seat as the train began to stop.

"I should be saying that to you." Al watched as Ed walked off and stopped outside the window. Al leaned out and waved goodbye, leaving Ed alone on the platform.

…

 _Crying._ The distinct sound of crying could be heard from the Colonel's office. Except, it was more sobbing than just gently crying. Sheer, _desperate_ sobbing. Muffled utterings of _why_ and _how_ and oh god Ed couldn't take it when females cried. Winry was always crying and he never could comfort her well. While he was concerned about the person in distress, he was thankful that the woman on the other side of the door likely wouldn't need comforting from him.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, and Ed stepped a respectful distance to the side. An older woman, clutching a military cap to her chest, was the sight that greeted them at the door. She had bright red hair.

The colonel followed her out a moment later and gave Ed a surprised glance. Ed certainly wasn't early to their meeting, but he wasn't his normal level of late either.

Mustang cleared his throat and put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Edward, this is Mrs. Walsh. Mrs. Walsh, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The woman suddenly gasped and folded in on herself, sobbing even harder. "A _child!?_ You sent my son on a mission with a _child_! How could you?! How could you think this boy could keep my Jeremy safe?" She was yelling fiercely at Mustang, her cries filled with anger. Suddenly, she turned to Edward and looked right into his eyes. "My _son_ is dead because of you!"

And oh god, wasn't that what Ed had been telling himself all along? He dropped his gaze to the floor, eyes forced shut as if he could block out her words. He was too ashamed to say anything, to make useless apologies.

Mrs. Walsh slapped Mustang's hand away and fled from the building. There was nothing left for her there anymore.

Ed still hadn't moved from his statuesque position. He was frozen from fear and guilt.

"Fullmetal." The colonel firmly regarded his subordinated, but also with a subtle kindness. He took in Ed's worn appearance and took a mental note of giving the kid a few days rest before his next mission. "Do I need to reassure you that she was just misdirecting her grief? You certainly are not the reason for Private Walsh's death."

Ed nodded as a formality, but he knew the truth. If he hadn't been an incompetent soldier, Walsh wouldn't be gone. He just felt like such a screwup lately, like anything he was a part of fell apart. Anything he touched just shattered, and all he could manage was to hurt people.

Sighing, the colonel shut his office door. "I know we had a meeting scheduled, but something's come up and we'll have to move it. I can take your written report now, and we can meet tomorrow at noon."

"My whole life doesn't revolve around you, bastard. But whatever." Ed reached into his coat and pulled out the report, shoving it into Mustang's hand. He started walking off, not bothering to confirm their appointment tomorrow, but the Colonel knew he'd be there.

Except, he couldn't shake the _look_ in the boy's eyes. It wasn't quite that of when he'd first met him, broken and limbless in a wheelchair. There was a good mix of just complete and utter helplessness and a deep, desperate desire to get something done. There was a franticness in his eyes, and that was a new look. The colonel wondered if maybe he shouldn't've pushed their meeting, just so he could gage Edward's status.

Ed stalked through Eastern Command with his head down, avoiding eye contact and confrontation with anyone he may come across. He just wanted to be left alone so he could return to his barracks as soon as possible.

" _My son is dead because of you!"_

He choked back a sob as those words reverberated through his head. He had caused nothing but suffering for other people for the past four years, and he just couldn't take it anymore. His brother's hollow, unfeeling, cold body, Nina and Alexander, and now Jeremy. Not just that, he was always making Winry cry, or causing the Colonel's team more problems than they needed.

It was only a matter of time before no one would be able to deal with him anymore.

Edward decided it was finally time for him to do something right.


	5. Chapter 5: An Array Among Disarray

(A/N) Tomorrow is Galentine's Day! And I bought all my friends stuffed animals (and maybe one for myself but no one can prove that)! I love giving gifts. Leslie Knope definitely inspired my gift giving trait. And I had friends over for dinner and we made balloon animals and shrinky dinks! Definitely the most fun this group of 20 year old has had in a while haha. Anyways, this chapter is my gift to you all. I don't intend to keep dragging out the exciting part but I'll just get to a good stopping place and think, well better to give them something now then potentially force everyone to wait a while if I hit a wall. This is like one of three chill weeks I have this semester so, no promises, but I'm hoping to start working on the next chapter soon. Anyways, I hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An Array Among Disarray**

It had been a long night.

Roy signed his fifth paper of the day and shuffled his slowly growing stack. He hadn't slept much the night before and god he was tired. There hadn't been any good reason for the restlessness, but it had persisted. He'd tossed and turned for hours before falling into a fitful sleep, only to be awakened a few short hours later by his damn alarm. Roy imagined he'd had nightmares, but he couldn't remember them.

Some worrying thought just niggled at the back of his mind since the day before. He couldn't even form a coherent thought about it, and didn't understand where it was coming from. Sure, the meeting with Mrs. Walsh had been rough, to say the least. But it hadn't been his first meeting like that and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Seeing Fullmetal get reprimanded by her was something he hadn't expected but the kid said he was fine, so that wasn't anything to worry about. So, he couldn't quite place his anxiety.

Roy closed his eyes and rested his face in his hand. It was going to be a long day.

"Sir."

The colonel looked up to see Riza standing in front of his desk, casting a knowing glance down on him. "If you're not able to do your work, perhaps you should bump up your meeting with Edward. He informed me yesterday that he intended to meet up with Alphonse in Resembool after your meeting. I bet he'd appreciate it if he could leave sooner."

"I didn't realize Alphonse wasn't here." Why did that information bother Roy? Ed and Al weren't always together, but it was rare to see them apart. "I suppose you're right, Lieutenant. Call his dorm for me, please."

A sudden, slight sense of urgency filled him. His anxiety increased tenfold, for no apparent reason. There wasn't anything wrong, there was nothing to be worried about. It was just _Ed all alone._ Roy suddenly remembered the encounter yesterday.

" _My son is dead because of you!"_

No.

No, Ed had reassured him that he knew he wasn't to blame. Surely the kid wasn't thinking it was his fault. Yeah, the boy had the worst guilt complex of anyone he'd ever met, but surely common sense would dictate otherwise.

A few moments later, Riza set the phone back on its hook and shook her head. "He doesn't appear to be in."

Havoc clicked his pen and chimed in. "Aw c'mon, you know the chief. He's probably at the library surrounded by a mountain of books." Havoc gave a toothy grin, but you could detect the underlying itch for a smoke in his eyes.

Riza nodded, agreeing with Havoc's statement. "I can call the library and check there if you'd like."

Roy stood up, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. He needed to see for himself that Ed was fine. He knew the anxiety was irrational, but this wasn't going to just fade out on its own. "That's alright, Lieutenant. I'll go check it out myself. As you said, I'm not much going to be much use today anyways."

"Understood, sir." She saluted as he walked by. "Do try to hurry back though."

Roy understood the underlying meaning. _Hurry up and let us know he's okay._

…

The Colonel took up a casual pace towards the Eastern Branch Library. Though it was only a building over, Roy was grateful it was a pleasant day. Even the thought of rain made a shiver run down his spine.

" _I'm worrying for nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm sending that brat on the worst assignment for this."_ He knew it wasn't the kid's fault for not answering the phone if he wasn't in his room, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. Only that beansprout could make him like this.

The East City library was vast, nowhere near as vast as the Central library but still quite extensive. And Roy really didn't have any intentions of searching the entire place. He quickly scoped out a few of the alchemy sections and took a brief walk through the cultural aisle. With no sign of a golden-haired boy in sight, Roy headed for the front desk.

"Excuse me," He greeted, putting on a charming smile, hoping to schmooze the receptionist into giving out information. "I'm looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist. You wouldn't happen to know if he stopped by earlier." Everyone in East City knew the Fullmetal Alchemist, so Roy knew there was no need to describe him.

The woman tapped her chin and scrunched her face in thought. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't believe he's been by." She turned around and called out to a girl stacking books back on a shelf. "Annie! Have Ed and Al been by today?"

Roy smiled at the familiarity of it. Of course these girls knew Ed and Al. If those boys weren't out on a mission, they were in here studying.

The other girl popped her gum and shoved another book on the shelf. "Not today, but those books they asked for came in!"

"What books?" Roy asked.

The receptionist pulled a box out from under the counter. "Ed was looking for some alchemy books, but the only copies were out at the Western branch. He was a bit bummed since he said he couldn't head that far west for a while, so we had them shipped in. The other branch said they didn't mind since nobody had checked these out in years.

"Were the boys planning on stopping by today? I'm sure they'd love to get reading these."

Roy stared down at the box. _"So, Ed isn't here then. Maybe he already left for Resembool. It wouldn't be the first time he's bailed on a meeting."_ Roy grabbed the box and put it under his arm, "I'll drop them off at his dorm. Thank you for your help." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

" _He usually at least calls if he can't make our meeting."_ He'd check the dorms, though it was unlikely Ed would be there. At least he could drop off these books though. And then he'd give the mechanic a call in Resembool, where he knew Ed would be.

Roy stopped by the front office and grabbed the maintenance key. He was having things dropped off at the boy's dorm all the time, and nobody really argued when a Colonel wanted to check on his subordinate.

The Colonel reached Ed's door and took a deep breath. He knocked, waiting for a second to see if someone would answer. As expected, no one came to the door, so Roy slid the key in the lock.

…

Roy wasn't quite sure what he expected when he opened the door, but it certainly wasn't _this._

There were papers and books everywhere. Notes upon notes were scattered, covering nearly every inch of the floor. Multiple pens had been strewn across the ground, likely out of ink and left in a disappointing heap.

The only light in the room came from the sun streaming through the blind slats, and a desk lamp that had been haphazardly knocked over. Looming shadows were cast at odd, oppressive angles.

All at once, the breath was swept out of Roy, and then relief swept back over him. Despite the abhorrent state of the room, a lone figure stood in the only uncovered section of floorboard, lending a calming effect.

Roy made a move to speak, but then paused, taking in the state of the boy. His hair lacked its normal braid, instead it was thrown into a loose ponytail. And the signature red coat was also missing, with a casual button down replacing it. It also surprised Roy to see him barefoot, though he wasn't sure why.

Edward stood there, unmoving, even at the obvious new occupant in the room. Roy could tell Ed had noticed him come in, but he hadn't made an effort to acknowledge it. It was as if he thought being as still as possible would make him invisible.

Aside from that, he hadn't adjusted his stand at all either. His hands were held up mid clap, poised for performing a transmutation but also not quite connecting. And then there was the clearing at his feet. It was obviously a transmutation circle drawn in chalk, but Roy couldn't tell what it was for.

Roy swallowed hard, an uneasy feeling washing over him. He loudly cleared his throat and walked further into the room. "Fullmetal, I didn't realize you were here. The Lieutenant called earlier and no one answered." Ed made no move to answer. "I stopped by the library and they had some books for you from the western branch. I figured I could drop them off on my way by."

Roy watched Ed cautiously, looking for any movement, anything to give away the boy's condition. "It appears you already have your hands full with books though." Roy set the box down on the desk and started for the kid. He didn't want to startle him, but the silence was very unsettling. _"Just stay calm and casual. He's just annoyed you barged in here."_

Sure, the thought made sense. But when Ed was annoyed, he was anything but quiet.

"I don't think I've ever seen you use chalk, Fullmetal. Working on a new transmutation?" Roy was almost close enough to make out some of the symbols. "Maybe I can help- "

"Just go."

There wasn't any bite or authority behind the order, but it held the resemblance of a quiet, resigned, plead.

And it set alarm bells off in Roy's head. "What are you- "

He stopped in his tracks, frozen in place. Roy was finally close enough to examine the circle, standing right in front of the alchemist positioned in the dead center of it. And, _oh god_ , he knew those symbols. He knew that _circle._ That transmutation circle had made passing haunting appearances in his dreams for four years. He didn't understand the construction or the symbols, but he didn't have to understand them to know that nothing good came from this circle. _Nothing good could ever come from it._ He'd only seen it once before, smeared in blood and regret, but once was more than enough. He had never wanted to see this circle again.

And Edward was standing in the middle of it, poised to clap and activate it at any moment.


	6. Chapter 6: A Person's Worth

(A/N) Hello again! First, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left such wonderful reviews and comments! You're all amazing and I really appreciate your insight and support. Also, I am so tired right now from work today that this chapter may not actually be comprehensible, but I wanted to get it finished before next week because I have a couple exams. I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, but I would like to explore another story. I love the angst and all, but I find my skills lie more in the adventure writing. But again, thank you so much for your super nice reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Person's Worth**

Fear pulsed through his veins. Pure, undeniable terror tore through his body, causing every hair on his neck to stand on end. His senses heightened, and he felt like he could hear even the faintest breeze slipping through the crack under the door. His pupils dilated, his nerves felt exposed, and the only thing going through his mind was _"I have to stop him"._

"What the _hell?!_ "

Roy rushed forward and grabbed Ed's wrists roughly, pulling his hands as far apart as he possibly could. He had to keep them from coming together – from activating the array. He dragged his feet as he moved, hoping to destroy as much of the circle as possible.

Edward kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He didn't even resist the force on his hands.

Roy practically growled, stepping right into Ed's personal space. "Do you really think human transmutation is the answer!? That you'll be able to bring Walsh back to _life!?_ "

When Ed still wouldn't answer, Roy lost it. He grabbed the boy by his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. " _Answer me!"_

Finally, _finally,_ Ed reacted. He slapped the Colonel's hands away and stepped back. "You don't know a damn thing! Get off me!"

"Then you had better start explaining yourself! I will _not_ let you do this again!" Roy knew yelling probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but he didn't know what else to do. His youngest subordinate, his youngest family member, was moments away from ruining his life. And damnit, he was scared.

Ed crossed his arms and glared at the Colonel. "Would you just get the hell out!? I don't have anything to say to you!"

Roy also crossed his arms, returning the glare and holding his position. He wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave.

And for minutes, they just stood there in a stalemate. Neither yielding to the other, yet neither willing to back down.

Eventually, Ed huffed a breath and covered his eyes with his metal hand. "Do you really think I would do it again? Do you think I'm stupid enough to try to resurrect another person?"

"You can't really deny the evidence, Fullmetal."

Ed kicked at a stack of papers, scattering a few into the circle. "I know human transmutation on the dead doesn't work! I know you can't bring people back to life!"

Roy bent over and picked up a few of the papers. It was all research on human transmutation. He didn't realize just how much information there was. And how on earth did Ed manage to get his hands on it all in one night? It was infuriating to see. "The just what the hell are you doing!?"

"Don't you understand the meaning of go away? Or did all that paperwork fry your braincells?" Ed started picking up some of his papers, just to keep himself busy and moving. He needed to keep his hands occupied, and his eyes on anything but the Colonel.

A moment of silence passed before a hand on his shoulder startled Ed out of his cleaning. He made the mistake of looking up, where he met Roy's eyes.

They weren't full of anger, or disappointment, or even curiosity. All they held was sympathy and concern. Roy didn't need to say anything for Ed to understand that he wasn't leaving.

Defeated, Ed looked away and clenched his fists. "I wasn't trying to bring Walsh back. I know you can't revive the dead." He subconsciously rubbed at his shoulder port. "I've learned that much, at least.

"I just… I haven't done a single thing right in so long. Nina, Jeremy, and my brother. They've all been hurt and suffered, because of me. I just need to do something right for once."

Roy stepped closer, surprised by the unusual amount of information being shared and its sincerity, but not insensitive enough to interrupt the boy.

"I thought that maybe I could adjust the array, and…" Ed shook his head to clear his thoughts. "God I'm so stupid."

"You're not- "

"I thought I could trade my life for Al's body!"

Roy was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He'd never thought Ed could use human transmutation in that way, then again, Ed was always surprising him with his stupid genius.

Roy gently grabbed Ed by the shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. "Not to make things worse than they already are, but yes, you are stupid. What on _earth_ made you think that was a good idea?"

Ed had nothing left to say, nothing left to explain. All he wanted to do was either curl up in a ball and sleep, or hop the next train to Resembool.

And Roy could sense the underlying defeat in the boy's tone. "There are so many things we need to discuss," He held up his hand when he saw Ed about to protest. "Not right now, but we will need to discuss them in the future. Just, Fullmetal, what were you _thinking_? Do you honestly believe Alphonse could ever be happy in a body his brother sacrificed his life for?"

"I wasn't going to go through with it."

"Fullmetal, when I walked in you were one second away from activating this array. If I hadn't gotten here when I did, well you know what would've happened."

"I'd been standing like that for hours. Like I told you, I wasn't going to activate it."

That certainly surprised Roy. So Ed did all this research and work, even drew the circle out, but hadn't planned on activating it? "Why?"

"I…" He swallowed thickly. "My life is worth enough to get Al back. It wouldn't have been an equivalent exchange."

" _I'm in over my head with this."_ Roy thought. How was he supposed to handle this? He had the emotional awareness of a toaster, and this child in front of him was overflowing with sincerity.

"Edward, look at me."

The boy complied, giving no fight.

Roy stepped forward, and despite every single one of his natural instincts screaming at him to turn around and run the other way, he wrapped his arms around the kid's small frame.

That earned him a surprised squeak.

"While I am very relieved that you decided not to go through with the transmutation, your reasons are far from appropriate.

"You can't just compare two lives and attempt to determine whether they are equal. Each person brings their own strengths to the world, and trying to assign a value to their worth is like trying to… like trying to…" Roy leaned back and smirked at the boy. "Well it's like trying to get a spark on a rainy day."

Ed looked up at him thoughtfully, trying to fully understand the philosophy laid before him. He didn't quite understand, but he nodded anyways to show that he understood Roy's point.

The colonel released Ed from the hug and started scuffing up the circle. "I fully expect you to destroy this research, and the sources you got it from. And this floor will need to be scrubbed so thoroughly that I expect layers of stain to be removed."

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the floor just outside the circle, erasing the chalk in a flash of light and cloud of dust. "I didn't use any resources for my notes. All of this is from memory."

"Not to flatter you, but this is really extensive knowledge you gathered all from memory." Roy said as he helped clean up the papers. "I don't think a shredder will be enough to destroy all this."

Ed collected the last sheet and straightened his posture with a nervous stiffness. "Colonel… will you help me with these? I want them burned, but I need to be there when you do it."

Roy looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. "I will. Now grab your coat, we're leaving."

"What? Right now? It's the middle of the day! Somebody will see us!"

"We'll destroy them tonight. For right now, I'm going to get something to eat, and you're coming with me."

Ed crossed his arms and dug his feet into the ground. "I'm not hungry and I'm not going anywhere."

Roy shoved all the notes into a folder and grabbed Ed's jacket, throwing it at him right after. "I am not leaving you alone right now. While I won't push you to talk about anything right now, this is partially my fault for letting you leave after Mrs. Walsh confronted you yesterday. Now put on your shoes and let's go, I don't have all day."

The Colonel turned on his heel and headed into the hall, with a small smile on his face. He stopped and waited, since he could hear the boy scrambling to get his boots on.

Maybe he wasn't the best superior, and maybe he didn't always know how to handle tough situations, but in the end, his subordinates always trusted him to say and do the right things. And that's all he needed to know. Edward trusted him.


End file.
